Capsicle Junior
by StarAvengerWho
Summary: Tiffany. She sounds like she's got the perfect life. She's the daughter of Capsicle and different to what you might imagine. Get ready for a world of crushes, drama and cringes! AU
1. Introduction

I'm Tiffany Buchan Rogers. My dad calls me Bucks'- I think it's to do with his old friend. Everyone else calls me Tif however someone did once dare to call me Miss America. I sometimes wish that I was normal, but that's not gonna happen. I live on the 5th floor from the top of a tower with 55 floors. I have 4 uncles (Tony, Bruce, Thor and Clint) and 2 aunts (Natasha- or Nat and Pepper). WTH! MY DAD IS CAPTAIN AMERICA! I know, I know, now you're all going to go and write stupid theories about who my mom is, like idiots have been doing with Snoke from Star Wars episode 7 and also who Rey is- SHE IS NOT KENOBI'S GRANDAUGHTER FOR GOD'S SAKE! Sorry (mega Star Wars nerd),but, guess what? I'm adopted (read that in the sarcastic treating a bitchy idiot bully like a 3 year old voice)! I have been to more places in 10 years than most people do in a lifetime. I well, sometimes I just don't want to have to go to all kinds of formal events.

 **This is just an introduction. Next chapter will be posted soon. Please review (this is my first story and I would like to know people are reading it). Internet cookies for all!**

 **Star AvengerWho**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned MCU do you really think AoU and Civil War would have happened**

 **Anyhoooo, on with the story.**

"I'm home!" I called as I walked in. When I was given only a JARVIS response, telling me they were at a SHIELD meeting I went up to my room to think about Radley. I just don't know. I mean, we're best friends and I've heard rumours that he likes likes me but I just don't know. And then there's the problem of Thomas, Charles, Adrea, Aiden, Elinor and Savanna. I don't know what to do right now. I'm a simple kid from god-doesn't-know-where.

I changed into a rose patterned top with purple dungarees on top before heading to the simulation room.

I grabbed two sabers off the wall then started the simulation.

 _The enemy advanced on me but I had it under control._ Jump, parry, thrust, turn _. I repeated it again and again._

 _BWOOP_ The simulation powered down. I had beaten them.

"Miss Rogers, the Avengers are back." said JARVIS. I ran to the lift.

NO POV

"God, that meeting was boring! I swear one of these days we're going to die from boredom!" Clint Barton announced.

"You do realise it's sort of impossible for that to happen." said a snarky voice from the couch. The owner of said voice got up. She had thick brownish hair with natural highlights and startlingly blue eyes. Freckles splashed across her face and she was quite tall. She wore black combat boots, dungarees and a rose top.

"Hey sweet pea! How was school?" asked Steve Rogers.

"Same as always however we did get results from the Maths Challenge. I WON SILVER! Why are you asking?" Tiffany replied. She looked nervous. Natasha flashed her a _something's-up-we're-talking-about-this-later_ look. Tiffany nodded. The others had left the room by this point "Oh, almost forgot. Remember you signed me up for the residential. It's next week and we need to pack."

"Okay," said Steve. "However, right now, go and do a 'Cello practice."

"Got it." She ran off.

 **Okay. Good? Well with the maths challenge, it's based on the UK maths challenge that I did get silver in but in this one only one person gets bronze, silver and gold. I play the 'Cello and I'm grade 6. 'Cello is short for violoncello. Please review. I don't give a damn about review flaming but I will talk to you about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Guest (Romanogers) and AshlaBogan for reviewing.**

 **To JackassF: Bugger Off**

 **Info: Natasha is basically Tiffany's mother (because she and Steve are partners) and she will be quite OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I can't afford my own watch, do you really think I could own MCU**

Tiffany was irritated. Hold on, that was the understatement of the century. She was having trouble with a section of her piece, Fantasia on Greensleeves. She didn't understand; she had been able to play that section yesterday.

"Trouble practicing?" said a voice. She almost dropped her Stradivarius, the 1694 Decorado (Tony had bought that for her when she did her Grade 5 (in 3rd Grade) and got Honours).

"Jesus Nat. Never do that to me again." gasped Tiffany. She got up, packing her cello into her designer case.

"We need to talk. Now. I saw how nervous you looked when Steve asked you about your day. What's going on?"

Tiffany sighed. She relayed that day's events in her head.

 **3RD PERSON TIFFANY POV**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tiffany walked into school, wheeling her cello behind her. After putting it away (in a large safe) she walked to her classroom. Her school was for the Super Rich's children and therefore it was very snobbish. Even though Tony, who was paying her tuition fees, was one of the richest men on the planet she didn't fit in; she just wasn't posh enough. Oh, yeah, and the fact that she was studious, talented and not a Meathead._

 _"Hi guys!" she said as she entered the room. It was her form-room and she could be sure her best friends were in there._

 _Thalia, another cellist who had started this year, had blonde hair to her waist. She was always kind to everyone._

 _Daphne, a tomboy violinist on grade 3 1/2, was here on a scholarship. She could make a joke out of anything._

 _Heidi, a flautist, had dark brown eyes and was always quite quiet._

 _Charlotte, Heidi's twin, wasn't musical, but the most amazing artist. Charlotte was quiet as well._

 _And Radley. The sweetest, most talented drummer and techie you would ever meet._

 _MEMORY BLANK_

 _They were registering after lunch. While waiting for their teacher, Mrs Grenston, the bad lot swaggered in. Thomas, Charles, Andrea and Savanna; the biggest knuckleheads in the school. Thalia was explaining something that had happened yesterday evening to Tiffany and they were giggling like mad. First Charles did a cruel impression of them, then Thomas said, "What's up fatsos? Are you finally realising you should have gone on a diet ages ago?" Then he burst into pig snorts. The knuckleheads guffawed._

 _Tiffany and Daphne, who were both hot-headed, leapt up at the same time._

 _"No one needs to go on a diet more than you Thomas." retaliated Tiffany._

 _"At least we've got a decent sense of humour." said Daphne._

 _At that point Mrs Grenston came in._

 _BLANK_

 _"GIVE IT BACK!" Savanna played the flute and right now, had stolen Heidi's during orchestra._

 _"Omg! It can talk!" announced Savanna._

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **NO POV**

Tiffany had just explained what had happened. She told Natasha that she was tempted to kick them (but she could easily break someone's back so she shouldn't). Natasha sighed.

"Just ignore them, okay? Now, we've got a fancy dinner tonight so we need to go and get ready. I'll do your hair."

 **Good? By the way, I don't care about flamers. I will make examples of them though. Review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
